Knights Templar
'Knights Templar''' (テンプル騎士団 Tenpuru Kishidan) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Unlike other characters in the series, he isn't known to represent any nation, but rather a Christian military order. Appearance The Knights Templar is depicted as a young man in a white cloak with the Cross Templar emblazoned on it. He wears what appears to be mail armor with a white tunic, the tunic also being emblazoned with the Cross Templar. Around his neck he wears a necklace with a cross, and at his waist he has an elaborate belt. He has rather fluffy hair with an ahoge of a similar shape to a bird's wing starting in the front center and sweeping to his right. His eyes are typically shown to either be twinkling or have tiny cross shapes in them. No color illustrations exist. Personality and Interests The Knights Templar was established to provide assistance and escort to Christian pilgrims on their pilgrimages to the Holy Land, and as such, is indicated to have a very helpful and friendly disposition. He continued to work for the Christian faith even after losing the Holy Land. He is said to be good at making money, which may have been what kept him working for the faith after this. In an exchange with the Teutonic Knights, it is revealed that the Knights Templar is very fond of singing and very attentive to prayer, spending much of his free time doing both. He says that "Songs are great things. Don't you think that if it's a song, even the words of unknown countries can convey many things?" When civilians later hear his singing, some are driven to tears, with others commenting that "The singing voice of an angel surely has this feeling..." He is indicated to be very popular with and devoted to civilians, stating that "Though I now depart, if anything troubles you, simply send for the Knights Templar!" A civilian comments that "besides that beautiful face, he holds great strength in various skills". He speaks in rather formal standard Japanese. Relationships Teutonic Knights The Knights Templar and the Teutonic Knights seem to be on good terms, spending their free time together. The Knights Templar appears concerned with the way the Teutonic Knights conducts himself, and urges him to be more compassionate, though the Teutonic Knights expresses his disinterest in this advice. While the Teutonic Knights seems to be confused by the Knights Templar's devotion to song and prayer even in free time, the Knights Templar explains that he feels that songs are great things, the words of which can convey many things. With this, the Knights Templar begins to sing a song, deeply moving the nearby townspeople. He then tells the Teutonic Knights that if he likes, he may attempt the same, to which the Teutonic Knights responds with a rather aggressive song, immediately followed by a demand to know what a rather fearful Lithuania thought of it. Appearances Manga The Knights Templar makes his debut in Knights Templar and the Teutonic Knights, in which he and the Teutonic Knights are shown interacting with townspeople. He later appears again in a request during Christmas 2014, spending time with the Teutonic Knights and singing, which moves nearby townspeople to tears. Trivia *One illustration of the Knights Templar and the Teutonic Knights also shows a third cloaked character with the cross of the Knights Hospitaller on their cloak. As such, it is possible that this character is the personification of the Knights Hospitaller. *While other Christian military orders represented by characters who have appeared in the series, such as the Teutonic Knights, later went on to form monastic states (such as the state established in Old Prussia by the Teutonic Knights), the real Knights Templar did not establish a monastic state; rather, they were formally disbanded in 1312, with property being transferred to the Knights Hospitaller , which also absorbed many former members. *Additional notes in the (No Longer Copy) Book of History Stuff I Can’t Really Draw indicate that because the order was so powerful and talented at what they did, people began picking on them and calling them heretics. After a series of scandals they were essentially dissolved with members executed and possessions confiscated. Himaruya indicated that they were just too good at making money, and wonders if they would have been better off acting like the Teutonic Knights. It is unclear whether or not the Knights Templar personification was executed along with his members. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters